The present disclosure generally relates to rear wheel drivelines and suspensions for use in motor vehicles. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a twist beam rear axle and suspension assembly operable to transmit torque to the rear wheels of a vehicle.
Presently, a relatively high consumer demand for all-wheel drive vehicles exists. Manufacturers desire to quickly and cost effectively respond to this demand. To meet this goal, vehicle manufacturers have attempted to convert production front wheel drive vehicles into all-wheel drive vehicles. Driveline component packaging is a major challenge. Specifically, a mechanical connection between the vehicle's existing front wheel drive powertrain and its rear wheels is often times blocked by existing underbody components. Furthermore, the location of the spare tire and the spare tire well limits available driveline space.
Because the increase in demand for all-wheel drive vehicles has been great, various design strategies have been implemented to effectuate this conversion. Typical solutions include implementing alternate suspension systems to accommodate conventional rear driveline components. Other attempts include creating more complex powertrain components or reconfiguring and re-tooling the floorpan and chassis. While such strategies may work in a satisfactory manner, a need for a less complex and costly solution exists.